ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Rune Knight
| image = Image:Character_RuneKnight.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Original Rune Knight concept art for RO. | job tier = 3rd Class (RO) | job base = Knight, Lord Knight | str = +5 | agi = +4 | vit = +6 | int = +10 | dex = +8 | luk = +4 | str2 = none | int2 = none | agi2 = none | vit2 = none | wis = none }} s practice a new type of magic derived from Rune Stones. Although magic from Rune Stones can be casted very quickly and does not consume SP, s can only carry so many Rune Stones at a time and they need many materials the create different kinds of Rune Stones.iRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 NOTE: The initial design of the Rune Knight was based on Chaos from the Ragnarok manhwa. For some reason, the job class was redesigned to resemble an advanced Lord Knight soon after the release of the initial design. Reception from the playerbase is mixed on both designs, but many RO websites and fansites use the original Rune Knight design on their job class pages regardless. Background The beginnings of the began with a group of Knights that were traveling through the Ash Vacuum and encountered a Sage that passed on his knowledge of runes to them. As they grew to understand runes, these Knights started to feel the flow of mana like Magicians. They infused Rune Stones with mana so that they could wield this new kind of magic in battle. Surprised by their new powers, these s extended their stay in the Ash Vacuum to practice their use of Rune Stones and keep their runic skills secret from others. However, it didn't take long for worldly adventurers to learn about the s and their magic since the new passage to the Ash Vacuum was opened. The s, whose power is beyond the world's knowledge, finished training in the Ash Vacuum and returned to the Rune-Midgarts Kingdom and the Midgard continent to use their rune magic to restore order to the world. No longer could the s ride Peco Pecos because ordinary animals are intimidated by s' fearsome mana, but the dragons are true creatures of magic and acknowledge the s as their masters. Together, the s and dragons marched to the front lines of battle to terrorize their enemies. During the recent Continental War at the connecting point of the Ash Vacuum and our world, the legend of the s spread quickly and many Knights have sought to join their order.iRO Website 2010 Oct. 07 Job Change Quest See Rune Knight Job Change Notable s *Chaos *Du Lian Races Normans are the only race that can become s. Armor can only equip gear designated for: *Rune Knight Class *3rd Class *All Classes Weapons s can utilize the following weapons: *One-Handed Swords *Two-Handed Swords *Spears Abilities Advanced Jobs s are on the highest job tier in the game and cannot advance any farther. Exclusive Mounts s have exclusive mounts designated for them. Like other Swordsman classes, s can attack from their mounts. The main mount for s is the Ferus. ^The process to gain access to Feruses of other colors is unknown. Gallery RO_RuneKnight(SD).png|jRO art of Rune Knight. RO_RuneKnight2(SD).png|jRO art of the redesigned Rune Knight. RO_RuneKnight3(SD).png|jRO art of another redesigned Rune Knight. References Patches *Patch (2013 Mar. 20) **Updated stat bonuses. *Patch (2010 Nov. 24) **Revised the Rune Knight and Mounted Rune Knight sprites. * Renewal Update (2009 Jun. 17) **Added 3-1 Classes pt:Rune Knight Category:Battle Job